Winter Wonderland Contest
by ashyboo02
Summary: Another contest... and yes I do know that I'm crazy for putting so much on my plate, but I'll manage to chew it.
1. Contest Info

Yo yo yo! So, although more than half of my stories are nowhere near finished... I'm ready for a new contest! Seeing as this deadline is a while from now, and I will have all the time to get some stories finished and out of the way, why not post this now? This one, I personally find more fun because it has a theme. A Christmas theme! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, or Hanukkah, or Kwanza... just a winter wonderland theme. WOOOOOH!

Alright, so same rules apply.

You must be a fanfic member to enter.

You can enter as many oneshots/songfics/or short stories that you want.

When you enter though, I would like you to keep me in the loop of when your story is going to be up. School is crazy, and I have my life on a schedule. Keeping me in the loop will help me stay organized and sane.

Also, I'm still going to read any story you want me to, if I'm not reading it already. :)

And... yeah. Here's some questions I got asked last contest :

_Do you mind cursing? _No, I do not mind cursing. I use it in my own stories, and sometimes in person (oops). So you can include as many curse words as you want, as long as you don't offend anyone, or degrade a certain gender with your words. (unless that's part of your plot...)

_Do you mind lemons? _No, I also do not mind lemons! And if you don't know what lemons stands for... Its pretty much just sexy time. (Are you allowed to use the term 'sexy' when your rating says K plus? o.O)

_Is there a special rating guideline? _Another no. I guess that's obvious now, since I mentioned I don't mind lemons or cursing...

_Can I use (insert song and artist here)? _Most likely the answer is yes, just let me know in a PM.

_Can I use (insert a pairing here)? _Most likely the answer is also yes. :) Again just let me know.

_What do you look for in a good story? _Great details. Great plot. Nice use of words. Cuteness and fluff. Drama with a resolution. :D

Alright, so the couples I prefer are the same. Cabbie, Bade, and Tandre.

Winner gets to work with me on a story (its going to be posted during the first week of the new year) about grown up Victorious. :) Grown up as in adults. As in out of college (if they went) and the troubles of starting lives together (if they haven't already). It shall be fun!

Recommendations : (You don't have to use these... hence question up there about songs)

Christmas Eve – Justin Bieber...

Pretty much any song on JB's Christmas Album.

Pretty much any Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/Winter themed song in general...

Also, anything Chris Brown, Drake, Nicki Minaj, Beyonce, Demi Lovato, Paramore, Adele, KeSha, Lady Gaga, Bruno Mars, Panic! At the Disco...

Now, **actual songs** I'd really scream for if you did them:

California King Bed – Rihanna

We Found Love – Rihanna (I'd favorite this before I'd even read it, in all honestly)

Letters from Vietnam – B.o.B (I'd love to see someone take the story I did for this, and evolve it in something better and that wasn't written in an hour.)

Happily Ever After – He is We

Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

The Mess I Made - Parachute

Stereo Hearts – Gym Class Heroes (I was so disappointed when the person who requested this song didn't write a fic for it)

Understand – Christina Aguilera

With You – Chris Brown

You and I – Ingrid Michaelson

Any questions? Leave a review or PM!

Deadline is... December 24th! Christmas EVE! And you all will find out the winner, on 25th, Christmas Day. I hope you all will have wonderful holidays, and talk to you all whenever. Now, go write, contemplate, plan... party, whatever it is you do... go do it :) Any issues with deadline, talk to me about it and we'll work something out.

Thanks!

- Ashley XD


	2. Reminder

Happy December everyone! I just wanted to remind you all that submissions are due on December 24th! Preferably submitted by...10 PM EST. Winner will be posted on Christmas.

Remember to let me know when your story is posted either by review on this or private message. You can also let me know on my tumblr. (its on profile or just type ashleybriannayo in front of tumblr .com Just click the teal box under my picture and bio that says questions, preguntas, and the same thing in Thai.)

Thanks, and have fun writing!

Ashley :P


	3. Winner! Congrats and Thanks!

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Woooh!

I want to thank you all for participating. It was fun reading all of your winter wonderland posts. I wish you all could win since the voting was sooooo close, I had to let my bestie choose. (I didn't want this to be biased) So, congratulations to...

**SeddieShortBus**

She was very dedicated (well, you all were), and you should read and enjoy her stories. I cannot wait to share 'Take Care' with you all.

Oh yeah, the new story that SeddieShortBus and I will be working on is about Victorious all grown up. I'm still working on the details, but lets say Bade is reallyyyy important for the story. I hope you all read it. (Coming January 2012)

Cheers to next year and more contests and stories! :)

Enjoy your day/holiday/week/rest of the year!

- Ashley

P.S.

Leave a review with your story title so I can personally thank you and talk about how much I liked your story! :D


End file.
